


Time Alone with Colossus

by NewGreekTragedy (FuckedupBoy)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, tags to be added as chapters are uploaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckedupBoy/pseuds/NewGreekTragedy
Summary: The X-Force team is out on a two day long mission leaving you and Colossus alone together. When boredom strikes you figure there is no time like the present to try and flirt with your crush.  EDIT: This has been un-updated for a while and while I hope to finish it/ start writing more fics I can't promise that will happen quickly, sorry for the unfinished story!!





	Time Alone with Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please keep your expectations level.  
> For slight context in this story it is summer and the students have left for vacation.  
> This first chapter is all fluff but the next two will very much be NSFW.
> 
> All the songs mentioned can be found in order of reference on this playlist:  
> https://soundcloud.com/user-17333468/sets/colossus-playlist-1
> 
> Song list at end notes

It was a little after 10:00 am and you had nothing to do. You were staying at the x- mansion thanks to the help of your good friend Neena while you looked for a job and a new place to live. In your free time when you weren't job hunting, which was most of the time, you were left with nothing to do. More often than not Neena and the rest of her team were out on missions or busy resting up. When you could hang out with her you had fun but you also didn’t want to distract her from her work.

Today though one of the mutants who usually went out on missions with the team was staying behind. Wade, Nathan, Neena, Yukio and Ellie had gone out on a stealth mission that they had been planning for weeks and everyone agreed that Piotr would not have fared well with stealth. They would travel farther than their missions usually took them and would be gone for at least two days if all went well. 

You weren't too sure of all the details yourself you never asked for more information than was needed. You liked mutants and all of their skills and abilities but fighting was very much out of your wheelhouse and you didn’t mind keeping it that way, Neena would tell you about all of the cool stuff that had happened when she got back anyway. 

You sat on your bed flicking mindlessly through your phone when you had an interesting idea. ‘I can use this chance to tease Colossus’. ‘Well less tease and more flirt’ you corrected your own thought.

You had been living with everyone for almost three weeks and in less than one third of that time you had developed a huge crush on the large metal man. At first you were drawn to his looks. He was handsome with his strong muscular body and impressive height. Plus you had to admit that him being made completely out of steel was, whether you wanted it to be or not, a real turn on for you. It made him mysterious but more than that the fact that even his tongue, teeth, and eyes were steel made you curious to see the rest of him.

After a few days you became more and more attracted to his personality as well. He was so kind and caring. Everyone in the x-mansion was good in their own way but Piotr was just... good. And you liked that a lot. Sure you could certainly see the appeal of a funny, skilled, smart ass like Wade or the rugged charm of a stoic older man like Nathan (oh boy you could really see the rugged charm with him. You could imagine him holding you down, a languid smile playing on his lips as he-). You were getting off topic. 

Your point was Colossus was like a breath of fresh air. A super nice, super hot, super strong, breath of fresh air. Or at least that was your description of him when you were keeping your thoughts tame. 

You hadn't really tried flirting with him yet. Mostly due to simply not having that many opening but also partly because you didn’t mind just admiring him from afar. Today was your chance to make a move and you were in a good mood so you decided to go for it.

You already had a plan in mind, if it worked it worked and if it didn’t no harm done. You weren't opposed to flirting outright in the correct conditions but alone together in a house by your standards did not qualify. Good conditions would be more along the lines of in a group at a party where physical contact and talking would occur easily. 

So there you were standing in front of a mirror putting the final touches on your makeup and straightening out your outfit. Your hair looked good and your makeup was just the way you liked it. You smoothed out your dress, it was nice and you liked it but it was new and you weren’t totally comfortable in it yet. You put on a pair of shoes that went well with the dress, grabbed your phone and a portable mini speaker and made your way down to the first floor.

You wandered around the halls for a minute or so before spotting Colossus through an open door, sitting in a small library reading. You felt a smile spread across your lips as you watched him flip through the pages, every now and then humming a few notes of a song to himself. You couldn’t make out the title from where you were but hopefully his book wasn’t so interesting that it would keep him from getting distracted. 

You turned around and headed to a general sitting room a few doors down. You set down the speaker and connected it to your phone.

You took a moment to breathe and let you nerves calm a little. You rolled your shoulders and then brought your arms above your head and rolled your body a few time. ‘I can do this’ you told yourself, ‘The key is to be at ease and carefree or I might as well stop now’. You smiled and let a laugh bubble up from your throat as you thought about how corny what you were about to do was.

“Okay” you said out loud to yourself all while smiling, the excitement was putting you in the right mood. You went to a music playlist of yours and turning up the volume as loud as you could on both devices you pressed play. 

The opening notes to the song Valentina’s Papa began to play and you swayed to the middle of the room and began to dance. 

Your dancing mostly consisted of body rolls and swaying your hips from side to side as you twirled your arms around. You wouldn't admit it to anyone but you had practiced in front of a mirror and though it wasn’t a lot you looked good.

They were sexual moves but with the smile on your face you looked more playful than anything. You continued to dance on your own until the first full Russian sentence was sung. Then as you danced you began to listen for footsteps and sure enough there was the sound of Colossus making his way towards you, his curiosity outweighing his interest in the book.

You mouthed the words to the song and turned in a circle, you did not stop dancing as Colossus stood in the doorway watching you with an inquisitive look on his face. You smiled at him and held out your hands gesturing for him to join you in your dance. 

He held up both of his hands as if to say ‘no’ but he was smiling and a low laugh rumbled from deep in is chest. Still mouthing the lyrics and smiling you danced towards him. You took one of his hands in both of yours and making direct eye contact with him you began to dance backwards and he let you pull him towards the center of the room. 

The gesture felt as cliched as you guessed it would but you were so happy you didn’t care. At this point you would not have been able to wipe the smile off of your face had your life depended on it. The hardest part of your plan was done. He had come to you all on his own and now all you had to do was flirt without using words. 

You took hold of his other hand and moved your arms backwards and forwards and the two of you danced what was basically a slow shimmy. You would lean towards him and he would would lean back and then vice versa. Your good mood was contagious and he began to smile as wide as you were. Your heart soared at the sight and you both laughed as the song came to and end. 

He began to pull away as the next song in your playlist came on but once you heard the opening notes and realized what song it was you held on to his hands and quickly said “Dance with me for one more song!” not wanting to talk over the lyrics about to be sung. 

Colossus opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but then closed it again without a word, the metal of his mouth making a slight clicking sound as he did. He simply nodded his head and looked to you waiting for you to lead the dance. 

As the first words in the song began you stepped closer to him and put your right hand on his chest, your left hand still in his. You slid your hand across his chest and over his biceps all while slowly grinding against him. The song was a change in pace and you took the chance to change the mood.

You could feel your heart racing, a reminder of how nervous you were. You were bringing the mood from fun and flirty to sultry and sexual. If you were doing that with someone like Wade, Neena, or Nathan you wouldn’t have thought twice about it knowing that they would welcome or at the very least allow the sexual tones to continue. 

You did not have that same assurance with Colossus. He might tolerate Wade’s sexual innuendos and come ons but their relationship was different, they knew each other better and Colossus tended to take them as jokes. There was certainly no way he was going to mistake this for a joke. 

Your stomach felt hollow as you waited with bated breath to see how Colossus would react. You weren't clueless. You knew that Colossus was not as inherently sexual as some other men and that turning yourself into a sexual object while dancing would not be a turn on for him. ‘Geez’ you thought to yourself, ‘I feel like I’m trying to seduce Captain America’.

You slid your right hand back down to his and took a step back to make eye contact with him as the song reached the first chorus. You continued to sway, your expression sultry as you let the music express your feelings for you. Still gazing into his eyes you mouthed along to the words of the song ‘You tower over me. You are sky and I am sea. You tower over me but we could be the horizon. I’ll let you love me harder than a diamond.’ you couldn't help the smile that spread across your lips. It felt like everytime you looked at him you were just so happy you couldn’t help but smile. 

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back taking in the music. Without opening your eyes you slid your hands out of his and up his arms using them as a guid while slowly stepping closer and closer to him until your head was resting against his chest. 

You swayed slowly to the music enjoying the moment yet waiting for him to stop you and step away. Colossus shifted and you mentally prepared yourself for rejection as he shifted more only to wrap both of his strong arms firmly around you. In this new position you both swayed slowly to the music.

Shocked but happy you moved your hands to a more comfortable position laying on his chest. You opened your eyes and admired the way the sunlight coming through the window made his metal skin shine. You couldn’t see his face and wanted to know what expression he was making in that moment.You let your mind wander imagining him with his head tilted down and eyes closed enjoying the simple contact of the moment. 

You were so content you didn’t even notice as the song changed. You both adjusted the pace of your swaying to follow the beat of the new song like an afterthought. As the song came to an end you let out a content sigh as you pulled away to face Colossus. This had gone beyond the casual flirting that you had hoped to accomplish and now you wanted to see how far you could take it. 

Silently he took your hands back to hold them in his. You looked up at him and for a moment you were lost in his eyes.

“(Y/N)..” he breathed your name. 

You couldn’t make out the expression on his face. It looked like a mixture of want and sadness but you couldn’t be sure. His metal eyes, while enchanting to look at, made it hard to read his emotions in a situation like this. His mouth was still slightly open as though he were going to say something but he was just looking at you.  
Your hands were still laced in his and neither of you made a move to break the contact. For a moment he said nothing and your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest from fear and anticipation of what he would say next. Then the song ended and you heard the notes of the next song start up and you felt fear for a different reason.

You looked down at your hands and then glanced over to your phone across the room. Deciding not to cut the moment short you let the song play as you brought your attention back to the gorgeous man in front of you all the while silently hoping he wouldn’t notice the song lyrics. ‘God damn shuffle’ you silently cursed your playlist. 

“(Y/N)... Can we talk for a momen-” Colossus was cut off by the loud opening vocals of the music, the words ‘I left no time to regret, get my dick wet with that same old bet.’ bringing him to quickly detangle his fingers from yours and walk over to the speaker turning it off. You looked to him trying to assess what he was feeling but you couldn’t make out whatever he was thinking. He had angled his body slightly away from you, his fists clenched, and would not look at you. 

“Colossus?” you asked worried but also curious at the sudden change in behavior. Was that the breaking point for him? Had he had enough of your overly sexual music and your flirting? It didn’t seem likely to you but then why else would he….

“(Y/N)” his voice was slightly deeper and more rough than before, “I-I think I need.... Would you mind giving me a moment alone?” he said sounding desperate. 

‘Oh duh’ you thought immediately realizing the reason for his sudden change in character. He was very turned on. You guessed the sexual lyrics in the music had been a breaking point for him in a different way.

You wanted him and after only a moment's hesitation you decided to go for it. You were aware that you couldn’t just walk up to him and be like ‘Hey you wanna fuck?’ well technically you could but you decided not to do that, maybe if Colossus turned you down you would use that approach on Wade when he got back. 

You didn’t have a lot of experience with non-suggestive types of flirting especially when your goal was for it to lead to sex. Besides you found that most men needed their signals to be loud and clear. You weren’t super aggressive and forward but to be sure you did not consider yourself to be a wilting flower. In a second you ran through some possible scenarios in your head before coming up with a plan you thought would work well. 

You stepped forward, “Colossus? Are you...feeling okay?” you asked with faux concern. 

You kept moving towards him until you were standing directly behind his right shoulder. You put a hand on his arm and said, “If your not feeling well is there something I can do to help?”

He angled his body to the left and still not looking at you said, “I am fine thank you. I just am feeling a little… light headed. I… think I need a moment alone to breathe.” 

“Oh, okay.” you said still feigning concern. You would be concerned for him in any real situation, in fact you were often concerned for his well being when he was out on missions, but him having a boner didn’t quite count as cause for alarm. You continued, “Well if you are feeling light headed then you should probably sit down right?” 

You pulled on his arm and moved so that you were properly facing him. You kept your eyes on his face, you wanted to look down and see what he looked like aroused but that would give you away too early. 

He turned to face you sputtering protests but then quickly changed his mind and walked over to an arm chair and sat down, immediately placing his hands “casually” is his lap. 

You walked over to him and used his seated position to your advantage. You furrowed your eyebrows in concern and put a hand to his forehead. He looked up at you quizzically and you half smiled. 

“I-I was going to check your temperature” you said sounding slightly embarrassed, “but I guess for you it doesn’t really apply huh?” 

The serious mask he had been wearing broke and he chuckled. “No” he said his voice barely above a whisper, “it does not apply to me in this form.”

Instead of removing your hand you let your fingers drift across his temple and lazily curl behind his ear before continuing to trace a line down down his neck. You took your hand away to brush your fingers against his hair. 

“Your skin feels different than I imagined.” you said, your voice soft. 

“Oh?” was all he said in reply and even that one word had sounded strangled. 

When he spoke your hand still resting on his head vibrated slightly. Excited tingles ran through you. You wanted more of that. You were getting restless with anticipation. 

You dropped your hand down to his shoulder and slowly brushed your fingers back and forth against his steel skin. “Yeah” you said, “your skin is softer than I thought it would be. I like it. I know when you are fighting and you get hit you can feel things. But can you still feel simple touches like this or is the sense dulled?”

He watched your fingers play against your skin for a moment before responding, “I can still feel soft touches like yours.” He nodded his head towards where your fingers were still gliding across his arm.

“Are you feeling any better now?” you asked well aware that he had not moved his hands since he had sat down.

“Not quite yet.” This time as he spoke his voice sounded less strained but more breathy.

“Mmm Colossus your skin feels so cool.” You tilted your head and let your eyes close as you moved you palm down his arm. “ It’s such a nice feeling it makes me want to-” you cut yourself off and opened your eyes, pulling your hand back and looking away.

“Want to what?”

There was that deep voice again.You hoped that he would go all the way with you but if this didn’t work you weren’t sure that another opportunity like this would ever come through.

“Ahh no I shouldn’t say it.” You started to turn away but then turned back to him, biting the corner of your bottom lip.

“What is it (Y/N)?” he asked voice strained, his attention fully on you and ready for whatever answer fell from your lips.

“It makes me want to know what it would feel like… The cold skin of your chest against my bare back.” You didn’t have to fake the blush that spread across your face then. “I- I should go.” You said and turned to head towards the door. 

There was a slight creaking as Colossus stood. You stopped walking and waited to see what he would do. 

You heard his footsteps as he came to stand directly behind you.

“It is forward of me to say” his deep and now confident voice sent shivers through you, “but… If it is what you want I would gladly help you.”

You turned to face him and smiled. He was handsome as always but despite his confident words his expression looked unsure as though any moment you would start laughing in his face.

Instead of laughing at him you took his hand in yours, looked up at him and whispered, “Please.”

He needed no more encouragement as he swept you up in his arms bridal style out of the room and towards his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in order are:  
> Bella Cajon - Valentina's Papa  
> Luna Blake — Horizon  
> alt-J — Every Other Freckle  
> Beyoncé & André 3000 - Back to Black


End file.
